<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It ends tonight by vermicious_knid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832416">It ends tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermicious_knid/pseuds/vermicious_knid'>vermicious_knid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beauty and the Beast (TV 1987)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And a whole lot more - Freeform, Beauty and the Beast, F/M, Gen, Inconcievable, Three Seasons, and no kiss?, here it is, here you go, they done did it, unacceptable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermicious_knid/pseuds/vermicious_knid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catherine Chandler/Vincent (Beauty and the Beast 1987)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It ends tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started out as a normal, not out of the ordinary, quiet evening.</p><p> </p><p>Vincent had been pouring over a book in the lair underground, a book of poetry by Goethe – when he had felt it. Or rather – he had felt her, Catherine.</p><p> </p><p>It was nothing new to be so in-tune with her emotions – sometimes even fragments of her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>But the emotion he had sensed now was a particular one, one that made his hands shake and made it difficult to focus on the words on the open page.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Desire.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Just like with anything else, she never tried to contain or hide her emotions. It was one of the many things he loved so much about her, but this…</p><p> </p><p>Vincent swallowed and hoped it would pass – would dim and go away. But no, the desire she was feeling was only growing. Intensifying, and he found it a hopeless endeavor to continue his reading. He had felt this from her before of course, but only fleetingly – never this<em> potent.</em></p><p> </p><p>A dagger of anger, of white-hot rage suddenly came over him.</p><p> </p><p>Was she alone? Was someone doing this to her, causing this heat to fill her up so completely?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>He shouldn’t have done it – knew he should have left it alone. But he had to go there, to torture himself. The more primal part of him urging to kill, maim and snap the neck of the man that was with her – had to be with her. He landed on her balcony, shrouded by darkness as usual. He crept up to the balcony doors, peered through the glass – it was dark inside, the light turned off. But he felt that she was there, their bond stronger the closer he was to her.</p><p> </p><p>He saw his large claw landing on the doorknob, twisting the handle without being able to really stop himself.</p><p> </p><p>Because he had to see – had to know, had to prove it to himself finally, that Catherine could never choose him in this way, never-</p><p> </p><p>But there was only her scent he picked up as he entered the apartment – no one elses. He stood frozen for a moment on the living room carpet, trying to make sense of it all when he heard her.</p><p> </p><p>Soft moans coming from the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>He knew at once what it was she was doing, and that he really should not be there. He had to leave – he had to leave at once-</p><p> </p><p>But his name fell from her lips. He could feel it, and he could hear it. She said it over and over.</p><p> </p><p>The realization of it made him almost fall to his knees.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Vincent, please – please </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He really did sink to his knees then. He eyed the door to her bedroom like it was his salvation or damnation, his eyes wide. He hoped that she wouldn’t say his name again like that. He would give anything to hear it again.</p><p> </p><p>”Vincent...”</p><p> </p><p>He barely registered when his cloak fell off his shoulders as she stood up and began walking towards her bedroom – the door slightly ajar.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>She was lying on the bed, but she wasn’t sleeping. A thin sheet covered one of her legs, the rest of her exposed. She was wearing a thin grey camisole, but nothing else. Her slim, graceful legs were slightly spread, and she was touching herself.</p><p> </p><p>Catherine’s eyes were closed, a flush on her cheeks and chest. She moved and coiled on the bed like she was caught in a dream. Vincent followed her movements with his eyes, watching the curve of her body with rapt attention –</p><p> </p><p>He could feel her hunger, her deep ache, her want. It was intense, and all of it was for him. She was picturing him in her mind, so fiercely. His eyes glittered in the darkness of the room as he watched her from the doorway, powerless to go anywhere – unable to leave. So mesmerized was he by this sight that when she next called out to him, he answered.</p><p> </p><p>”Vincent...”</p><p> </p><p>”Catherine.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes fluttered open and she saw him standing there in her doorway.</p><p> </p><p><em>Surprise, joy, sadness</em> – why are you sad Catherine?</p><p> </p><p>She sat up in bed and looked very flustered. Vincent was still seeing the burned afterimage of her lying on her back, moaning his name.</p><p> </p><p>”This is not...you do not have to- I mean, I’m sorry. Of course you felt it. ”</p><p> </p><p>Vincent blinked, since he hadn’t really heard what she had been saying at all.</p><p> </p><p>”What?”</p><p> </p><p>”I understand if you don’t – want me the same way. I completely understand-”</p><p> </p><p>”Is that what you think?”</p><p> </p><p>The unsure, sad expression on her face was enough of an answer. It was true, he was the one who usually tried avoiding her – wanting to meet up at specific times, almost never setting foot in her apartment – especially not like he was doing right now. He had never guessed that this had made Catherine think that he didn’t-</p><p> </p><p>he sank back into the shadows for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>”Of course I want you – the gods should know that. ”</p><p> </p><p>”Then, will you tell me why we can’t?” she asked him – just gently, not cross.</p><p> </p><p>He stayed in the shadows, not answering – shaking his head. Then he came near her again, a sliver of moonlight illuminating his frame.</p><p> </p><p>”You want me then? Like this? ”</p><p> </p><p>”Always Vincent, always you.”</p><p> </p><p>Her words were solemn, spoken like an oath in the dark. Everything – everything she had said and done tonight had gotten him closer and closer to that barrier that was between them. She was drawing him out from the shadows, and he found that he no longer could or even wanted to deny her what she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>A deep rumble went through his chest at her words, and he breathed out in surprise – chock.</p><p> </p><p>His hands landed on her bedframe, claws digging into the board. She watched him and quickly slid out of the bed, keeping the thin sheets around her body with one hand. She walked up to him, resting her head on his shoulder without hesitation, with complete trust.</p><p> </p><p>He breathed out, almost laughed – he never laughed, not really.</p><p> </p><p>Her scent hit him then like a ton of bricks – so near like this, her heat against his body, even just slightly, was intoxicating. He angled his head and nuzzled into her neck, in a way he had never done before. They had hugged and held each other plenty of times – but never like this. That had been little sips of joy, easy contentment. Now, he was drinking her in completely, enjoying how he could feel her heartbeat, his lips grazing her skin.</p><p> </p><p>His hands unclenched on the bedframe and came to gently hold her arms as he opened his mouth, pausing for a moment before he started kissing her neck. He could feel Catherine's hand grasp the material of his cape at his back, and he felt hungrier. He tugged her closer with one large hand encircling her waist, and Catherine’s grasp on the sheet around her was becoming loose, becoming a tangled mess between them.</p><p> </p><p>Catherine’s skin tasted like peaches. Sunlight and the scent that was all her.</p><p> </p><p>He probably wouldn’t have gone further if she hadn’t moaned like she had just then – a sound that echoed into his body, a sound he felt in his very bones. He wanted her to continue that – making those noises. He wanted to live in those sounds of hers.</p><p> </p><p>He retreated slightly from her and she was looking up at him, her eyes bright and alive. He hadn’t kissed her mouth – he never had done that before either.</p><p> </p><p>When they did kiss that first time, it was almost bittersweet instead of a victory. It was like a kiss shared between two mourners at a funeral. Mouths closed, but together, together.</p><p> </p><p>Catherine was crying, very quietly – not quite sadness but overwhelmed just the same. Vincent was shaking slightly, absorbing her pain, creating his own.</p><p> </p><p>When they met again for a second time, the kiss became hungrier.</p><p> </p><p>No more barrier – no more hesitation.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>